


Кроуфорд. Портрет обнаженного мужчины

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Post-Coital
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: "When a man is a man he’s destructive, When a man is a man, he’s seductive." (с) Madman by David Bowie





	Кроуфорд. Портрет обнаженного мужчины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thin White Duke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351684) by bleedtoblue. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Белоснежный, безупречного пошива, некогда отутюженный до последней складочки костюм Кроуфорда был теперь помят и небрежно сброшен на пол. И некоторые пятна вряд ли вообще удастся свести. Всегда приглаженные темные волосы Кроуфорда были взъерошены, растрепаны и в полном беспорядке падали на лоб. О да, явно только что из постели! Обычно бесстрастное, невозмутимое лицо окрасил румянец. Кроуфорд выглядел развратно, удовлетворенно - и уж точно не тем, кто держит ситуацию под контролем.  
Ладони Шульдиха скользнули по гладкой обнаженной коже, прошлись вдоль спины Кроуфорда - медленно, уверенно, пока с пунцовых, чуть припухших губ не сорвался еще один стон удовольствия.  
\- Кроуфорд, портрет обнаженного мужчины, - улыбнулся Шульдих.

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальное название: The thin white duke (Изможденный бледный герцог) - один из образов Дэвида Боуи. Изначально фик был написан на челлендж по песням Д.Боуи, и Кроуфорд в белом костюме вписывает в этот образ.


End file.
